Waste products comprising carbon-containing polymeric materials constitute one of the most significant environmental problems facing the world today. Polymeric materials make up a significant fraction of municipal solid waste, reaching up to 50% of the total volume, as estimated by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. Recycling technologies, faced with difficulties such as having to segregate different types of plastics, poor economics and low quality final products, have failed to address the problem. The non-biodegradability of such polymeric waste material presents further problems.
Present methods and/or apparatus for the processing of carbon-containing polymeric materials have been directed to the processing of specific carbon-containing polymeric wastes. It is one object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the processing of carbon-containing waste materials that is capable of processing a wide range of carbon-containing polymeric waste materials, including mixed products, such as different types of plastics.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of the application.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.